Gamora (Earth-TRN734)
| Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased); Thanos (adoptive father, deceased); Nebula (adoptive sister, deceased); Black Order (adoptive siblings, deceased) | Universe = TRN734 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-199999) | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = 2008 Grets | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Dark Red | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Zehoberi | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary; Assassin | Education = | Origin = Last survivor of Zen-Whoberi enhanced with cybernetics and trained as an assassin by her adoptive father Thanos | PlaceOfBirth = Zen-Whoberi | Creators = Joe Russo; Anthony Russo | First = | HistoryText = This Gamora is a temporal divergence, residing initially in her universe in the year 2014. Nebula from Earth-199999 and War Machine went back in time to this divergent historical Earth via the Quantum Realm get the Power Stone. However, Nebula's implants interfaced with those of her 2014 self while Thanos was in the middle of planning to send Nebula and Gamora to Ronan to get the Orb. Thanos responded by patching up his Nebula to the other Nebula's interface, learning about his 199999 counterpart's future: succeeding in eliminating half of all life in the universe only to be killed. After this, he captured Nebula of the future and sent his Nebula to impersonate her. She managed to transport the entire army of Thanos to the future. This Gamora asked Nebula around that time about their relationship in the future, and Nebula answered that they eventually became sisters after numerous attempts on each other's lives. Touched, Past Gamora freed Future Nebula. They tried to convince Past Nebula to change sides, but were unsuccessful. Future Nebula was forced to kill the younger divergent of herself. After this, Gamora encountered a reborn Star-Lord; after Hulk snapped the new Infinity Gauntlet made for him by Iron Man in order to reverse the effects of Thanos' snap during the Infinity War. Peter mistook this younger Gamora for the deceased one from his timeline. However, the new Gamora knocked him down when he attempted to flirt with her. She inquired of Nebula if she and Peter ever fell in love. Nebula then replied that her Gamora had reached a point of having to decide between Peter or Groot. Gamora subsequently joined the continued efforts against Thanos' forces, and slipped away following her father's defeat at the hands of Iron Man. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Gamora of Earth-199999. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Gamora of Earth-199999. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Gamora's Sword | Notes = * Zoe Saldana portrays Gamora in the film Avengers: Endgame. | Trivia = * A scrapped extended version of Tony Stark's death showed Gamora slipping away while the heroes were honoring Stark's sacrifice. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thanos Family Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-199999 Category:2019 Character Debuts